You and Me Both
by grab bag
Summary: Snow Day. really short, not my best work, but sorta fun. Why the song Hal picked to play for Claire was perfect...for him AND Lane.


¡Hola! I'm back again, many thanks to all who reviewed. Ew, school in 10 days!!! ARGH! Lol, anyhoo, here's my NEW songfic, not Holes though, sorry. This one's a Snow Day one, MWAHAHAHA. I like that movie XD Anyway, this is basically what was running through our main characters heads when Hal played the song for Claire at the ice skating rink. It's kinda dumb, but I promised myself I would write something, ANYTHING today, and this was all I would be able to finish before dinner. Song lyrics are in *asterisks.* Even if you don't particularly like Snow Day or whatever, R&R, ¿por favor? ¡Gracias!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! *clutches fan fic tightly to chest, w/ iron grip of doom* I REFUSE! I'LL NEVER SAY IT! IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Nickelodeon execs hit grab bag w/ a pointy stick* OW! Fine, I'll say it. *sigh* Snow Day, all related characters and concepts belong to Nickelodeon or whoever owns them at this point. The song "Wasting My Life" is belongs to The Hippos. *shifty eyes, speaks under breath*...unless I steal it from them.shhh...*sneaks off into darkness*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "You might think I'm crazy, Claire. That's ok." Hal Brandston pressed the play button on the tape player, sending blasting techno-sounding notes across the frozen ice rink. He grinned broadly as Claire's friends had to literally drag her away from in front of the DJ booth window.  
  
*Something in the way she never looks my way I'm in love, I'm in love.  
  
Something in the way she doesn't hear a word I say I'm in love, I'm in love. *  
  
Hal found the words of the song deliciously ironic. Only yesterday, this had been the very scenario he found himself in. Thinking back to the incident at the pool where he had made a fool of himself (not that Claire had seen him at all), he realized that if she had, he never would have found the bracelet. It really was destiny.  
  
*But people say we're not the same, she's out of my league, I'm insane. *  
  
Appropriately to the lyrics, Lane had appeared at his side, shaking her head. Why couldn't she understand? Hal and Claire, it was perfect. Destiny. Fate. Chuck Wheeler came skating over to the booth's window. Hal was too happy from his accomplishment of making Claire realize he was alive to hear what Chuck said, although it might have been something along the lines of, "You're dead." "What? I can't hear you!" Hal asked, truthfully. The rushing sound in his ears from his excitement hadn't died down yet. Chuck bashed his nose against the window, leaving a smudge mark. Hal found this quite amusing, and would have stayed longer to relish in his triumph had Lane not spoiled it yet again. "Let's go, Hal." He nodded, still grinning. He didn't care where he was right now.  
  
* Am I wasting my life, waiting for you? Wasting my life, waiting for you? Wasting my life, waiting for you, is it true? Am I wasting my life on you? *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking away from the happily dancing skaters, Lane heard the chorus of the song blaring over the loudspeakers, and the next verse began.  
  
*Something in the way she looked at me today I'm in love, I'm in love. Something in the way she said for me to get away I'm in love, I'm in love. *  
  
Lane sighed. She was getting tired of this foolish game Hal played. She had helped pick out the song he wanted to play, and she had done so knowing exactly why this song was right. It pertained to herself. In her mind, she changed all the words "she" to "he." Of course, being best friends didn't exactly count as "never" looking her way, but if you wanted to infer a different meaning...well, it was true. Hal saw her as a sister, maybe. No more. Lane mentally slapped herself and stepped around a ditch in the snow, but her thoughts started drifting again.  
  
*But people say we're not the same, she's out of my league, I'm insane. *  
  
She knew Hal really was insane. Love does funny things to people.  
More of the song's straining chords drifted over the snow to her, and her cold ears lapped them up.  
  
*Am I wasting my life, waiting for you? Wasting my life, waiting for you? Wasting my life, waiting for you, is it true? Am I wasting my life on you? *  
  
"Yes," she whispered to herself, "you and me both." As the song ended, she finished the song in her head, knowing in moments the annoying wail of Al Martino would take it's place. With a sigh of despair, she changed the words yet again.  
  
* "Yes it's true, I'm wasting my life on you..." *  
  
CONGRATULATIONS! For making it to the end of the fic alive and (somewhat) sane, you get a Special Edition DVD Extra Bonus Cookie! Read ahead!  
  
The highly underrated and underused character Bill Korn appears as Hal's male best friend in the Nickelodeon movie Snow Day. This movie was directed (or written or produced, something like that) by the same guys who did Pete and Pete. In this amazing 90's TV show, one of Big Pete's male best friends was ALSO named Bill Korn!!! In addition, the parallels between the two works are astounding. Teenaged guy has a female long-time best friend who is secretly in love w/ him. As well as a guy best friend named Bill Korn, who was totally cool. They should have left in the scene in Snow Day where they switch clothes. This is the price I pay for being way too obsessed w/ 90's TV shows, lol. 


End file.
